my_secret_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Brigitte
Brigitte & Marguerite is an American and Canadian teen sitcom created by Chleo Chantal for Nickelodeon. It is a spin-off series of the shows My Secret Diary. The series was picked up for 20 episode season on December 2013. It began production in March 2014 and premiered on August 25, 2014. On November 2014, Nickelodeon have renewed "My Secret High School" for a second season. The ordre 27 episode. They start there filming in March 2015. On December 2015, Nickelodeon have renewed "My Secret High School" for a third season and a mini-series who will premiere in Summer 2016. The order 18 episode because they want this Season to be short and the mini-series 10 episode. They will start this season on February 2016. Plot Two month after the event of My Secret Diary, Kenny, Marguerite, Stefan, Mila and the others reunited to they same high school and they starting there new beggining as 7 grade. Kenny and Marguerite work together again help the school with there singing curent and Eric try to them and try to break there friendship and there singing curent. Cast Kenny Makolo, Stefan B., Marguerite G.Mecdonal, Gabriella Ikaze, Mila Holland, Loic P., Eric Main Characters * Kenny Makolo as Kenny Duncan * Stefan B. as Stefan Mark * Marguerite G.Mecdonal as Marguerite Moffet * Gabriella Ikaze as Gabriella Miller * Mila Holland as Mila Trouble * Loïc P. as Loïc Dark (Season 1) * Eric as Eric Van Series overview Season 1: 2014-15 Confirmed Dates # July 5, 2014 #Pilot (101) # July 12, 2014 #HowYouFightMe (102) # July 19, 2014 #TheFinalCut (104) # July 26, 2014 #KnockKnock (103) # August 2, 2014 #WeCan'tGetOut (108) # August 9, 2014 #ExPlan:ExJealous (105) # September 13, 2014 #ExPlan:ExBad (106) # September 20, 2014 #ExBoyfriendFeeling (107) # September 27, 2014 #NewRevenge (111) # October 4, 2014 #CrazyFriends (110) # October 11, 2014 #BoomGhost (113) # October 18, 2014 #BadFeeling (112) # November 1, 2014 #SecretPassage (115) # November 8, 2014 #MoveOut (114) # November 15, 2014 #DestroyProblems (116) # November 22, 2014 #PassWord (117) # December 6, 2014 #StuckWithYou (109) # December 13, 2014 #FightMyFriends (118) # December 20, 2014 #RevengeOfThePrankster (119) # December 27, 2014 #GetPass (120) # February 7, 2015 #MagicAir (123) # February 14, 2015 #OutSide (121) # February 20, 2015 #WeStartABoyFight (124-125) # February 23, 2015 #FavoriteRestaurants (126) # March 13, 2015 #MeanGirl (122) # March 20, 2015 #iPadProblems (127) # March 27, 2015 #FirstReunionTogether (128) # April 4, 2015 #FoolYourSelf (129) # April 11, 2015 #FirstTournament (132) # Apeil 18, 2015 #StealASong (130) # May 1, 2015 #BehindTheScenes (131) # May 8, 2015 #TheGirlIsMine (135) # May 22, 2015 #ComeToTheDarkside (136) # June 6, 2015 #FirstConcert (137) # June 13, 2015 #AlwaysWatchingYou (138) # June 20, 2015 #SuperCrazyGirl 40 min (134) # July 10, 2015 #FirstClassProblems (133) # July 17, 2015 #GettinWiggy (140) # July 23, 2015 #WhatNext (141) # August 20, 2015 #SpecialEpisode (139) Confirmed Episodes Thèse are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown. Season 2: 2015-16 Confirmed Dates # September 5, 2015 #8thGradeTime (201) # September 12, 2015 #WhatMagWillDo (202) # September 19, 2015 #StayWithMyBFF (203) # September 26, 2015 #OneMoreTime (204) # October 10, 2015 #HalloweenSchoolParty (207) # October 17, 2015 #FirstLockdown (206) # October 24, 2015 #NoTeacher (205) # November 7, 2015 #ATalkShow (211) # November 14, 2015 #BrigitteNewSeries (212) # November 21, 2015 #CopyCatGirls (210) # November 28, 2015 #AppleaContest (209) # December 12, 2015 #WhatAboutChristmas (208) # December 19, 2015 #SiblingsWar (213) # January 9, 2016 #HouseBreaker (215) # January 16, 2016 #SeriesOrMusic (218) # January 23, 2016 #TheMasterOfDeLaSalle (214) # February 6, 2016 #WelcomeToMyWorld (219) # February 13, 2016 #YouCanComeToMe (222) # February 19, 2016 #CallOfDutyFriendshipWarfare (216-217) # February 27, 2016 #ShareASecret (220) # April 2, 2016 #SecretReveal (221) # April 9, 2016 #BookClub (223) # April 23, 2016 #TelevisionCan'tBeGood (224) # April 30, 2016 #FeelLikeGold (227) # May 7, 2016 #StuckInABox (228) # May 14, 2016 #PopQuiz (229) # May 28, 2016 #NewDogs (230) # June 4, 2016 #Whodunit!? (231) # June 18, 2016 #TheNextEpisodeIsPushWeek... (232) # June 23, 2016 #DeLaSalleSpecialAwards (225-226) # July 9, 2016 #MadAboutShoe (233) # July 14, 2016 #RewindEpisode (234) # August 4, 2016 #AskBrigitte&Marguerite (235) # August 11, 2016 #Bloopoker (236) # August 19, 2016 #BigAnnonced (237-238) Confirmed Episodes These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown. Season 3: 2016-17 Confirmed Dates # September 9, 2016 #GoFindBrigitte (301-302) # September 17, 2016 #GetReadyFor9thGrade (303) # September 18, 2016 #BeLikeThat (304) # September 24, 2016 #TheSchoolBBQ (311) # October 15, 2016 #HowToBeHaunted (306) # October 22, 2016 #WorstProjectEver (305) # October 29, 2016 #SadDays (315) # November 5, 2016 #SeasonPremiere (310) # November 19, 2016 #SameBFFComebackAgain (313) # December 10, 2016 #SecretSanta (307) # December 31, 2016 #NewYear'Ave (308) # January 14, 2017 #EarthQuake (314) # January 21, 2017 #SpecialGuestAtTheRossFamily (309) # January 28, 2017 #FireInTheForest (322) # February 11, 2017 #BreakUpMonday (312) # February 18, 2017 #ScienceTest (323) # February 25, 2017 #CancelledOrContinued (316) # April 8, 2017 #BringBackTheRossFamily (317) # April 15, 2017 #Don'tEvenTry (320) # April 22, 2017 #GameOver (324) # April 29, 2017 #TheBritishGirl (321) # May 6, 2017 #WhatHappendToMyRoom? (325) # May 13, 2017 #BehindTheScenesTwo (327) # May 26, 2017 #ISaveYourLife (318-319) # June 10, 2017 #TheBritishGirlReturn (326) # June 17, 2017 #SeasonFinale (328) # June 22, 2017 #IKnowWhoILove (329) Confirmed Episodes These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown. Season 4: 2017-18 Confirmed Dates # August 29, 2017 #TheChoosenOne (401) # September 8, 2017 #DoubleDate (402) # September 15, 2017 #OurFriendship (404) # September 22, 2017 #Lumpatious (403) # September 29, 2017 #BiggestLier (409) # October 13, 2017 #OutOfThisWorld (407) # October 19, 2017 #GetPrank (408) # October 26, 2017 #PsychoBitch (405) # November 10, 2017 #BreakTheRule (415) # November 17, 2017 #HelloNeighbor (410) # November 24, 2017 #PokemonGo (406) # December 8, 2017 #TheWinterBlocker (420) # December 15, 2017 #PayDay (412) # January 12, 2018 #ToddlerCramper (418) # January 19, 2018 #InvisibleMan (411) # January 26, 2018 #WeGoingToTheEdge (425) # February 2, 2018 #IBeThereForYou (428) # February 9, 2018 #OscarTheOuch (414) # February 16, 2018 #DroneBabyDrone (416) # February 23, 2018 #TheInterview (419) # April 6, 2018 #TheCrasher (421) # April 13, 2018 #CanYouKeepASecret (417) # April 20, 2018 #ADogInTheHouse (413) # April 27, 2018 #MySecretAndHisSquad (422-424) # May 4, 2018 #InTheNameOfLove (427) # May 11, 2018 #BloopokerTwo (429) # May 18, 2018 #OneHourSpecial (426) # June 1, 2018 #AskBrigitte&MargueriteTwo (430) # June 15, 2018 #SchoolDanceAndTrueFeeling (431-432) # June 21, 2018 #LastChanceWithYou (433) Confirmed Episodes These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown. Season 5: 2018-20 Confirmed Dates # August 28, 2018 #BrandNewDays (501) # September 7, 2018 #CanIGetAWoah (502) # September 14, 2018 #WheresTheMap (507) # September 21, 2018 #PieceAndLove (504) # September 28, 2018 #Renovation (503) # October 5, 2018 #MovingOut (509) # October 12, 2018 #KarmaIsABitch (505) # October 19, 2018 #BootyCall (513) # October 26, 2018 #Runaways (508) # November 2, 2018 #SeasonPremiereFive (506) # November 9, 2018 #ThisCouldBeUs (514) # November 16, 2018 #MakeAWish (525) # November 30, 2018 #Backstages (510-511) # December 14, 2018 #AChristmasHeaven (512) # January 11, 2019 #AReasonsWhy (522) # January 18, 2019 #AReasonsWhySheDidIt (523) # February 15, 2019 #Better (526) # February 22, 2019 #ChallangeAccepted (527) # March 1, 2019 #ExploreMyIdentity Part 1 (515) # March 8, 2019 #ExploreMyIdentity Part 2 (516) # June 7, 2019 #FirstTimeOut (517) # June 14, 2019 #DatingABoy (518) # June 21, 2019 #ImNotReady (519) # June 28, 2019 #SummerPremiere (524) # July 5, 2019 #ArrestedDeveloping (520-521) # July 12, 2019 #GoodTime (528) # July 26, 2019 #SafeHouse (529) # August 2, 2019 #TheEndOfJuniorYear (533) # August 16, 2019 #Resist (530-531) # August 27, 2019 #SeniorYearHereWeGo (534) # September 13, 2019 #FallFinale (532) # September 20, 2019 #WeDidItAgain (536) # September 27, 2019 #GuiltyOrInnocent (537) # October 11, 2019 #TerrorIsTerror (535) # October 18, 2019 #CollegeApplication (538) # October 25, 2019 #CheckYourPrivicy (539) # November 1, 2019 #MyHero (542) # November 8, 2019 #HailTheKing (543) # November 15, 2019 #PleaseBeRenewed (544) # November 22, 2019 #TheyAreBack (540-541) Confirmed Episodes # #MissLittlePerfect (545) # #MurdererAlart (546) # #IDidntDoIt (547-548) # #BehindTheSceneThree (549) # #SaddestNews (550) # #BrigitteNextSeries (551) # #TeenChoiceAwards (552-553) # #TheConclusion (554) # #BloopokerTheEnd (555) These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown.